


Someday in Bourges

by allmilhouse



Category: The Petrified Forest (1936)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: On his way to France with Gabrielle, Alan shares some of his worries about the future.





	Someday in Bourges

“Do you think we’ll be happy in France, Gabrielle?” Alan Squier asked pensively, leaning on the railing of the ship, his pipe dangling from his hand almost an afterthought. He wore the same grubby suit he had worn in Arizona, although it had recently been pressed. He was making a little effort to seem decent enough to be seen with Gabrielle Maple, the petite blonde at his side in a lovely new dress. She looked up from the book she was reading, and answered him.

“Oh, we will. There’s nothing standing in our way now, we have everything we could ever want.” She spoke breathlessly, her eyes shining at the possibilities she imagined. Alan just looked at his young companion and tried to smile.

“Success and happiness are not mutually inclusive, you know. You may have the life you’ve always dreamed of, but I could always prove to be a proverbial black cloud on the horizon”. He tried to be optimistic for Gabrielle, but he had been through all of this before. The dreams and ideals fade, only to be replaced by resentments and disappointments.

“What makes you say that?” she turned on him. “I love you, Alan-”

“And I you, Gabrielle,” he interrupted. “You mean more to me than you could possibly know. But I bring wrack and ruin wherever I go. We’ve come this far, and I dread the thought of me holding you back somehow.”

“The only thing holding you back is that inarticulate artist of yours,” Gabrielle said sharply. “Alan, I have come to France to become an artist. I have a few thousand dollars from the sale of the restaurant to live on. If it all falls apart, then so be it, but I am still living my dream. _‘Prince, don’t ask me in a week, or in a year what place they are; I can only give you this refrain: Where are the snows of yesteryear?’_ ”

Alan smiled. “More Villon. Well, where are the snows of yesteryear?”

“You bring them, in your frosty attitude. Leave them be!” She leaned in closer, still wearing a serious expression. “Alan, I know you still have doubts. But I am not your first wife. I am not going to push you to do anything. But you said back at the restaurant that night, you said 'any woman’s worth everything that a man has to give’. Well? All I’m asking is that you try. Try to be happy, here in France, with me.”

Alan looked out at the sea for a moment, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t just the major artist that was inarticulate today.

“Do you think Duke Mantee is happy, down in Mexico?” he finally asked, deftly deflecting for a moment.

“Of course he is, he’s with his sweetheart,” Gabrielle said confidently. “He got away with everything he wanted, just like we did. Didn’t we?”

“Mm-hm. Maybe he’ll send us a postcard too, like he promised Mrs Chisholm.” Alan laughed at his own weak joke. “Alright Gabrielle,” he whispered, taking her hand, still staring out at the sea, their future home beginning to take shape on the horizon, “let’s try, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite movie of all time, and I know I haven't done it justice but shrug emoji


End file.
